Information services and data processing industries in general have rapidly expanded as a result of the need for computer systems to manage and store large amounts of data. As an example, financial service companies such as banks, mutual fund companies and the like now, more than ever before, require access to many hundreds of gigabytes or even terabytes of data and files stored in high capacity data storage systems. Data storage system developers have responded to the increased need for storage by integrating high capacity data storage systems, data communications devices (e.g., switches), and computer systems (e.g., host computers or servers) into networks called “storage networks” or “Storage Area Networks” (SANs).
In general, a so-called storage area network is a collection of data storage systems that are networked via a switching fabric to a number of host computer systems operating as servers. During operation, the host computers access data stored in the data storage systems on behalf of client computers that request data from the data storage systems. For example, according to conventional techniques, upon receiving a storage access request, a respective host computer accesses a large repository of storage through the switching fabric on behalf of the requesting client. An access can include a read or write of data to storage.
Conventional storage area network management applications typically include a graphical user interface (GUI) that enables a network manager to graphically manage, control, and configure various types of hardware and software resources associated with a corresponding managed storage area network. For example, conventional network management storage applications generate a graphical user interface utilized by a network manager to graphically select, interact with, and manage local or remote devices and associated software processes associated with the storage area network.
Based on use of the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated mouse and corresponding pointer displayed on a viewing screen, a network manager can “click” on managed object icons in a respective graphical user interface to manage respective hardware and software entities such as file systems, databases, storage devices, peripherals, network data communications devices, etc., associated with the storage area network. In some storage area networks, a network management station and associated management software allows a network administrator or systems manager (a person responsible for managing the storage network) to allocate and de-allocate resources (e.g., hardware and software resources) in a storage area network. Consequently, the network manager can reconfigure a SAN according to users' respective present needs.
The infrastructure required to support access to data in a storage area network can be quite complex. For example, as discussed above, consider the number of hardware and software components that must work in harmony in order for a user's software application executing on a host computer system to successfully access data stored in a storage array of a SAN. To access such data, the user application provides file system calls or requests (e.g., open, read, write and so forth) to a file system resource presented to the user application by an operating system executing on the host computer system. The file system receives the file system calls and operates to map such file system calls to a series of I/O requests. The operating system on the host computer system transmits the I/O requests through a host interface device resource, such as an interface card (e.g., SCSI or FibreChannel adapter) having one or more I/O port resources, across an interface cable or networking medium (e.g., in a storage area network implementation) to a front-end adapter interface card resource operating within a high-capacity data storage array of the SAN. The front-end adapter interface card receives the I/O requests and interprets them to identify appropriate data locations within specific storage device resources contained in the storage array.
After the requested data is accessed via the storage devices, respective I/O responses are returned to the user application along an information or data flow path (based on operations and processing functionality provided by each of the aforementioned components and resources) in a reverse direction back to the application on the host computer running the client application. In this way, access to data in a conventional storage area network involves reliance on a proper operation and coordination of a multitude of software and hardware resources in a storage area network to retrieve data from storage and serve the data to a client.
One conventional way to manage a respective storage area network involves use of a management control center (such as a computer station) to maintain storage area network configuration information at a central location of the storage area network. In general, the management control center must keep track of all current configuration settings associated with the storage area network. Upon receipt of a respective query from a network administrator about current configuration information through a graphical user interface application, the management control center serves appropriate configuration views to the network administrator. Accordingly, the network administrator can view and modify current settings associated with the storage area network.